Love Above All
by Winx Life
Summary: This story is about the invencible love of Bloom and Sky. Together they will overcome any barrier, including Diaspro and their war enimies. In the end, would they still be together, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Troubled morning**

**I don't own the Winx Club**

One morning, Bloom was at her dorm (Alfea), when suddenly her phone rings, it was Sky.

Hi, honey! - Bloom said.

Good Morning Beautiful! I was thinking about you, so I decided to call you. - Sky said with an happy tone.

Oh really, that's funny, I was thinking about you to! - Bloom responded.

The conversation continues for at least two hours. She was so happy for earring his voice that she didn't saw the time passing. Stella entered the room, and she saw Bloom talking on the phone. She assumed by her smile that it was Sky.

Sorry to interrupt, but Bloom, we have to get down to lunch! - the fairie of the sun walked to Bloom and maid a funny signal, wich indicated that they needed to go down.

Sorry Sky, have to go! Love you! - she replied.

Bye, love you to!

They both hang up the phone. Bloom and Stella we're walking down the stairs when they saw someone familiar.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? - Bloom didn't wanted to believe, it was Diaspro!

Is that a way of talking to someone? Bloom, you are a princess, you must act like one. I can't believe that Sky fell in love for someone so rude! – she said in a provocative town.

I am going at her! Someone held me, I am going at her. - Bloom exploded, the last person in the world she wanted to see was Diaspro.

Stella grabbed Bloom before she slap Diaspro, or worse: I think Bloom has asked you question, I would like to hear your answer!

I decided to attend Alfea, I want to be the best of the best fairies and also be more close to Sky! I steel think that our love as a chance. - Diaspro dropt the bomb in front of Bloom and the fire fairie wasn´t happy.

The other Winx arrived and watched the scene!

WHAT? Ok, now I am really going at her! – said Bloom with an angry expression. All her friends had to hold her, because if they didn't, Diaspro with be in trouble. No one should mess with the fire fairy, she can Snap in one second to another.

**I guys this is my first fanfiction, I hope that enjoy it! Tell me your thoughts on this! Thanks and I will upload i soon, because I am on vacation. Bye! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**He snapped!**

Bloom didn't waste more time in that conversation, she went to lunch with the girls and then they all went to the dorm. Of course that Bloom was still very grumpy, that reunion with Diaspro has really got her angry, but also sad. She was worried that Diaspro would get between Sky and her. She didn't want to argue with him, just like what happened when all the realms united to defeat Trittanus.

I can't believe she came to this school, this was the place where me and Sky could be free of her. – then she started to cry. Suddenly, Stella's phone rings, it was Brandon.

Hi Brandon!

Hi Sunshine, do you girls want to meet us tonight in Magix? We have not been together for a while. - Brandon asked.

Wait a bit… Do you girls want to hang out with the boys? - Stella turned to the winx.

All Girls nodded.

Great, Brandon, we are in! - Stella said, she was very excited.

Ok, see you tonight.- and then he hang up the phone.

I am really not in the mood. - Bloom admited.

Come on, let's go and have some fun. What do you say if we all go shopping before we meet with the guys? It will be fun! We buy new outfits and then we show them to the boys! - The sin fairie said, she had found a good reason to go shopping.

Ok! – they all said. Still, Bloom was very sad, but she wasn't going to let Diaspro take her evening. She was the one who was going to be with Sky, not Diaspro, and that was what matters.

The girls went shopping and when they were done, they walked to The Magix Park. There they saw six boys: Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Roy and Sky. Each one of the girls run to their boyfriends. They all took a walk through the park. After some time, they were separated from each other:

Brandon and Stella were sitting on the edges of the fountain, talking and laughing;

Riven and Musa were sitting on a bench, and she was singing for him;

Helia and Flora were on the grass, hugged and lucking ate the sky and the stars;

Timmy and Tecna were talking about probabilities;

Roy and Aisha were taking a long walk;

Sky and Bloom were in a little bridge, looking to the river that passed down the bridge. At one point, Sky looked at Bloom and saw that big eyes. He was thinking to himself how lucky he had to be with her. She was wondering the same thing, and then they kissed passionately. Sky saw sadness in Bloom's eyes.

Are you ok Bloom?- Sky asked with a worried expression.

Diaspro is taking classes at Alfea! We talked to her today and she said that she came here so that she can be closer to you. She thinks that you still have a chance! – She starts to cry.

Please Bloom; I hate to see you cry like that. She will never become between us. She should give up, I would never leave you for her, I love you. - he said.

They both kissed. She felt so safe with him. After that Bloom's phone received a message, it was from Diaspro, it said: Prepare to lose Sky, I would do anything in my power to take him from you!

Bloom showed it to Sky and he just snapped! Then Sky walked to the others and said that he needed to go.

Sky what are you going to do? - she asked.

I am going to do something that I already should have done a long time ago!

As they arrived to Alfea, Sky went out of the ship and saw Diaspro in the court yard. He walked directly to her, with a very angry face.

DIASPRO! -Sky yelled-

Hi Sky, good to see you! - she greeted.

You are the most selfish and spoiled person that I ever met. I LOVE BLOOM! I don't love you, so if you don't stop with this I will make a scandal in Eraklion, by saying that you must go to a mental hospital, because you have chased my GIRLFRIEND and soon to be Queen of Eraklion. (Bloom smiled) I will never in my life be with you. - Sky exploded like anyone never had scene.

After that he turned around and left, giving a kiss to Bloom. The boys went to Red Fountain.

Damn, I have never seen Sky like this, he really loves you Bloom, and he hates Diaspro. - Stella said to Bloom, she was still a little scared because of Sky.

I am Sly's girlfriend for a long time and I have never seen like that! - Bloom said.

They went to the dorm and in that night, Bloom slept really well.

In Diaspro's room, she thought to herself: "I am going to take down Bloom and be with Sky, she will never win!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise!**

The next morning Sky woke up and remembered of what happened the previous night, and for the first time since Bloom was his girlfriend, he felt relaxed and free of problems, in other words, free of Diaspro. Brandon got out of the bathroom and saw Sky, he looked so happy.

Morning, dude I haven´t seen you so happy since you propose to Bloom. - Brandon noticed.

I guess that being with her has that effect on me. - Sky responded has he think about Bloom.

Now that we are talking about it, you and Bloom, are already engaged for a long time, when are you guys going to married? - Brandon asked.

I don't know. I guess that there was always something that comes between us. Sky said has he rememberd of all that happened for the last two years - I think that I should do something special for her, and I alreay know what I am going to do! – He said with a smile.

That afternoon he called all the girls, except Bloom, and he ask them to help him make a surprise to Bloom. Stella was going to tell Bloom that she needed to go shopping and when the two of them were gone, the other girls and specialists will decorate the room. He also asked to Mrs. Faragonda if he could get in the girls dorm and do the preparations.

The moment had arrived, Bloom was already in Magix with Stella and the girls and the boys were in the dorm. The final touches, and when they were done, Stella called to Aisha and said that they were entering in Alfea's courtyard. Sky was so nervous; it could see that in his face

Calm down dude, everything is going to be alright. - Riven said.

Sky: I hope so.

Suddenly the door opened, it was Bloom.

OH MY GOD! What it's going on in here. – Bloom said while Sky walked in front of her.

Bloom, I know that we already overcome a lot and I also know that you are the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. – He pushed her closer and took the ring that it was in her hand – And so I am going to ask this again, because unfortunately things haven't been on our side to do this. Bloom Will You Marry Me? – He said on his knees.

Oh Sky, I will marry with you, I Love You. - she said with a tear of joy on her face.

They kissed like they never did. All of them knew that it was finally time to them to do this, they will be together forever!

Finally! - they all said.

They were all so happy. They celebrated the occasion all night, but the boys had to go but before that…

Brandon, when are you going to do something like this to me? - Stella asked to him.

Maybe sooner that you think… - And Brandon kissed her in the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen of Eraklion!**

In the next week no one could take down Bloom and Sky. They were so distracted and always thinking about each other. Codatorta was very angry with Sky because he didn't pay attention in classes.

Come on Sky, pay attention, what's going on? - Codatorta asked-

He is thinking about a certain person. . Riven joked.

I imagine that it's a redheaded fairy. – he professor said looking at Sky, he still remembered of her: very powerfull and pretty, however, the first thing that had come to his mind was The Day of The Royals that she had ruined years ago.

So she know ruin your concentration, instead of ruinning The Day Of The Royals. - Codatorta continued and he made Sky and Brandon remember of that painfull day.

Sometimes it looks like she put a spell on him! – Brandon said while he snapped his fingers in front of Sky.

Brandon stop! Sorry Sir I will pay more attention! - Sky apologised.

At lunch time, in Alfea …

Bloom's phone rings: It was Sky.

Hi honey!. she said.

Hello Bloom, can we meet Alfea's entrance? - he asked.

Ok, but is anything wrong?- she responded.

No, I just want to talk and be with you, I miss you. - Sky said.

Diaspro heard the conversation. Of course that she decided to go to Alfea's entrance and meet Sky. She was going to hug Sky and make sure that Bloom sees it. It was the perfect plan. Later that day, Sky was next to his motorbike, when he saw a girl, but it wasn't Bloom, it was Diaspro.

What do you want? Do you not listen what I said to you? - Sky asked already ready to screem to her again.

I came here to apologize for what I did. – Then she hears footsteps. It was Bloom. Instead of hug him, she decided to kiss him. When Bloom arrived she saw the scene, but she didn't cry because she trusted Sky. When Diaspro decided to separate herself from Sky, she started to wish that she haven't done what she just did. She saw Sky and Bloom completely out of their minds.

Sky grabbed Bloom's hand and said: I don't know if you ever noticed, probably not, but look at her hand.

Diaspro looked at that big ring, she never had seen it.

You two are going to get married? – With a tear on her eyes- But, but…

I am sorry that you didn't notice but were engaged for a long time. - Bloom said.

Diaspro I am going to marry to Bloom and you can't do anything. You and I are through!

Diaspro runs away, the things didn't work out as she planned. They are really going to get married and I can't do anything. – She thought.

I'm sorry Bloom, she grabbed me and I… - hetried to excuse himself.

Forget it, I trust you, you would never do that. - she responded calmely.

Ok. By the way, I have to tell you… You are so beautiful today; your eyes look like pearls. And that dress… Are you trying to kill me with your beauty? - Sky said.

Oh my god, you are so cute when you make jokes. – She kissed him – And thanks, Stella made me this dress.

They talked and went to take a walk.

Sweetie? I need to tell you something. - Sky said.

What is it? - she was strating to get worried.

My parents think that we should make our engagement public. - he finally said.

Well, what do you think? - Bloom asked to him.

I think that it is time; we are engage for a long time. The people of our realms should know that. - Sky admited.

Yes, I know, but are we ready to be the target of the paparazzi and magazines? - she laughed.

We already overcome so many things that this will not hurt us. So, are you ready to be Eraklion's Queen? - he asked has they looked in each other eyes-

Well, I had to be Queen of Sparks anyway so I don't think that it is a problem. And be able to do it with you only makes it better. - She lied, she as completely scared.

Ok my Queen. - he said with a smile.

Ok, the Spring breaks are next week so we can go to Eraklion when they start. - She smiled – Oh my god, I can´t believe that this is going to happen!

I know. It is so exciting. I am already imagining you with a white dress, walking down the aisle, with flours in your hands and Stella… Well she will be very worried about the dress. - Sky said with a big smile.

Yes, imagine, because if the groom sees the bride and the dress in the wedding day, it gives bad luck. But yes, it is going to be great. - she said.

The two of them continue talking and laughing until Bloom had to go to Alfea.

When she got in the dorm, she saw 5 faces that were expecting her.

Bloom, we saw Diaspro crying and running through the courtyard. What happened? - Stella asked, she was so curious sometimes.

Bloom told the girls what happened: She didn't know that we are engage, in fact no one knows. Sky and I decided to turn it public, so here I am, realizing that I will be Queen of Eraklion, and you know what, I AM FREAKING OUT! What am I going to do, I am not ready.

Yes You Are! - they all said trying to calm her down.

Bloom spent a lot of time, as she said, freaking out, but then she calm down: Ok, I just have to be with Sky, and everything will be fine!

**So, will Diaspro give up of Sky? And will Bloom Freak Out? Wait until the next chapter and find out. Tell me your thoughts on the story and give me ideas. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Freaking Out!**

The Spring Breaks arrived and so has the time to go to Eraklion. Bloom convinced the girls to go with her, because, has you know, she was Freaking Out! The girls invited their boyfriends so; in conclusion, the Specialists and the Winx were going to spend the vacation together.

I am so excited to spend the vacation with Brandon! – Stella said, she was packing her bags and she couldn't stand still for a minute.

Is each one of us going to have a bedroom with our boyfriends? – Musa asked to Bloom.

Sorry, nut King Erendor put you all girls in a big room and he did the same with the guys. – Bloom said with fear that Stella punches her.

And you Bloom? You said and I quote: "you all girls"; so where are you going to sleep? – Tecna asked to Bloom, but she already known the answer.

Well, Queen Samara said that me and Sky should have a bedroom too ourselves, because of the engagement and all that stuff. – Bloom said.

Hey! That is not fair! – Stella yelled.

Relax, Sky told me that there is a secret passage between your rooms, so you can still sleep with Brandon. – Bloom said calmly.

Thanks Bloom! – They all said and Stella hugged Bloom.

The girls finished packing and went to the Court Yard, so that they can wait for the guys. Stella was starting to get grumpy, she wasn't very patient.

What is taking so long? – Stella yelled.

As she spoke, a Red Fountain ship arrived.

Hello Girls! – Brandon said.

Why did you take so long? – Stella said.

Calm down sweetie! We had to do some stuff. – Brandon said to her.

All the girls enter the ship and Stella ordered to guys to bring her bags into the ship because of the delay.

What do you bring in this things Stella? It looks like you out rocks inside of them! –Riven said.

Don't try to fight in a war that you can't win! Believe me bro, I know what I talking about! – Brandon said.

The ship flew up in the direction of Eraklion, and as the time pass, Bloom was more and more nervous. That happened whenever she went there, witch concerned her. How was her suppose to be Queen of a Kingdom that she had afraid of.

Bloom I know that face, you are worried aren´t you? – Sky said looking at her.

You know me to well! – She admitted- It's just that I have some bad memories of Eraklion.

I know – He said – And I am really sorry that you have them, I really do. But I think that in a few years you have some great memories to. – And he put his hand in her belly.

I hope so! – She laughed and then they kissed.

The others saw the scene but they couldn't hear what they were saying, and of course they presumed the obvious.

Are you pregnant? –Stella asked, knowing that it was something that all of them were thinking.

Calm down Stella, God we didn't even married. We were having a conversation that contained plans for the future, nothing else. – Bloom said laughing at the same time.

The trip proceeded with calm, and they were all very happy. When they arrived to Eraklion the King and Queen were waiting. Bloom was already panicking. Stella noticed: Calm down Bloom, take a deep breath. As the door opened they all went outside and greeted Sky's parents.

Welcome to all, please make yourself home. – The king said.

Hello Bloom, welcome, as Erendor said, make yourself at home and if you need anything don't be shy to ask. We have a lot to talk about the wedding! – Samara said.

And so everyone saw something that they didn´t expect, Bloom and the Queen heading arm with arm to the palace. Sky looked at that and smiled, that was funny and wonderful at the same time.

Your mother is very happy, and she doesn't talk about anything else, just the wedding. That girl turns out to be perfect: pretty, nice, princess and the most important thing, that me and your mother had seen over the years, she cares about you more than anything in the world. Good choice my son. - Erendor said. This statement was the nicest thing that anyone ever heard from the King.

By the afternoon everyone has unpacked, so they had a guided trip through the palace. After that they went all for a walk in the garden.

Bloom, Sky's mom was really nice to you; it looked like you were friends. Are you trying to replace us? – Aisha laughed.

I didn't expect that reception from your mother Sky, she is almost more excited about the wedding then I do – Bloom Said to Sky, and they all laughed.

I know, you see, everything is going to be alri…

But Sky was interrupted by someone…

Hello Winx, did you miss us, we decided to drop by!

The Trix! – They all said in unison.

Winx Sirenix! –Bloom screamed.

When they were already transformed they flew up.

You know, we came to do a visit so that you can see our new powers; the dark Sirenix is now much darker! – Icy said.

The fight began, and the Eraklion's guards came to help them. But it was no use.

They are stronger- Flora said.

Well they are not going to ruin my vacation! I am sick of you Icy, always interrupting everything, but not anymore! –Bloom yelled with an orange light surrounding her.

It is better that we all take cover! – Stella said.

Suddenly Bloom formed a fire ball around her and then the dragon got out f her chest.

Oh No! – Icy said.

The Trix disappeared in the light and Bloom appeared in the middle of it. As she got to the ground, she got back to her normal clothes and sat down. She was really tired.

Oh god Bloom, are you ok? – Sky asked as he saw her face, really pale.

I'm fine, I am so sick of them, they destroy everything, and it is so frustrating. - She said with an angry face.

Calm down, take a deep breath, they are gone. – Stella was worried about Bloom.

Bloom and Sky lay down on the grass and stayed there. The others did the same. All the girls fell asleep.

**Did you enjoy it? Tell me your thoughts. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Movie's Night!**

The girls and the boys had dinner and then they all went to the girls' room to watch a movie.

So, which film are we going to see? – Flora asked with lots of DVD in her hand.

Close your eyes and pick one. – Musa said.

Ok! – Flora closed her eyes and picked a movie – I picked … Johnny English.

Cool, I love that movie – Riven said with a victory expression.

They all watched the movie and in the end of it the girls were already asleep, except Bloom. Brandon was also asleep, and snoring, so Stella woke up with the noise. She went to her bag and pulled her makeup of it. She grabbed the lipstick and started to put it in Brandon's lips.

While all the boys and Stella were having fun, Bloom and Sky went to their room.

Goodnight! – Both said to the others.

In their room:

What do you want to do tomorrow? – Sky asked to Bloom while they were hugged in the bed.

Well, your mother and I are going to start to take care of the wedding. But I think that in the afternoon I have some time to be with you and the girls. – Bloom said as she looked at Sky's eyes.

You are going to be with my mother that long, I think that you will need to be mental prepared for tomorrow. – Sky said while he laughed at the same time.

Don't say that, you lived with her a long time and you are ok. I know that your mother isn't the easiest person in the world, but I can handle it. I do it for you!

No one ever did that for me, I guess that you and I are really destined to be with each other. – And as he said that he got closer to her and kissed her. After that they both fell asleep.

In the next morning, Bloom woke up and Sky wasn´t in the bed, so she went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Good morning girls! – Bloom said.

Morning! - They all said together.

Has anyone seen Sky, when I woke up he wasn't in the bed. – She asked.

You are not going to believe this! Queen Samara obligated the boys to get up. She went with them to the tailor so that the wedding suites could be done. – Musa said laughing – You should've seen Riven's face!

I wish I was there to see the guys' faces! – Stella said.

Well, I have to go to take care of some stuff about the wedding; do you girls want to come?

Sure! – They all said.

**So what do you think, I know it's a little short, but I don´t have a lot of ideas. Tell me your thoughts and if you have ideas, don't be shy and tell me. Bye **


	7. Chapter 7

At the tailor…

Mr. Riven, you have to be still, so that I can make the suit! – The poor guy said.

Fine, but make it quick, it makes itchy! – Riven said.

30 minutes later…

Ok, you are all done; your suits will be ready in a couple of weeks. I promise they will be perfect. - The tailor said.

Outside…

So, Bloom said that she had to take care of some stuff, and the girls most be with her, so let's go make them a surprise!

In the palace…

So, today I am going to pick my wedding dress. I am going to need your opinions, and Stella… please control yourself. – Bloom asked.

I will try, but I don't promise anything! – She said, making all of them to laugh.

The girls went to a big room. There, was the place where the dresses were made, and it had a little sign on the door saying: No Men!

The fitting started and Bloom was really excited:

I can't believe this is finally happening! This is all becoming true! – Than she starts to cry of happiness and the others followed her. The room was full of girls crying of joy.

Ok, let's go, we don't have all day! – Tecna said – We only have 4 hours, 15 minutes and 55 seconds, 54, 53…

Oh Tecna… - they all said.

Bloom tried 10 dresses, but each of them had something that she didn't like. Then she tried one that Stella had seen on the back of the room.

So, what do you think? – Aisha asked.

I LOVE IT! – Bloom screamed. – It is just beautiful, and the color, Oh My God... This Is The One!

Bloom starts crying, again… and the others did the same. After some time, the crying stopped. Then they started to choose shoes.

These are a little boring… They don't have life. – Musa said.

Suddenly the door opens and the guys enter. The girls only reaction was to scream.

Sky you can't see the dress! –Bloom said.

Well, it's too late I think he already saw it. – Brandon said. They all watched Sky with is mouth open, and his jaw almost on the ground.

You… You…You…look beautiful! – He said to Bloom, as he got closer to her. – I am so lucky to have a bride so beautiful! – As he was going to kiss her she…

Calm down boy! You were not supposed to see the dress! It gives bad luck. – She said.

Oh come on, you don't believe in that do you? – Riven asked.

Wait, what if we just erase Sky's memory of the dress, and then she will know that he loves the dress and he won't remember! – Tecna said.

Great idea! Sorry honey but we have to do it; I am not going to take any risk. – Then she walked to a curtain and dressed her normal cloths.

The girls started to say a spell, and in a minute it was done.

What are we doing here? Oh Hi girls! Bloom weren't you suppose to be in a fitting or something… - Sky said.

We already done it – She said laughing.

Oh well I hope that your dress is as beautiful as you! – He said as he pulled her closer to him.

Believe me Sky; you're going to like it. – Flora said. Then the girls and the boys start to laugh!

I don't see what's funny! – He said.

Never mind, sweet heart! - Bloom said before she kissed him.

**Sorry, I know that I haven't uploaded in a long time, but I didn't have ideas. I hope you like it! **


End file.
